There's Something Wrong? About Elena Potato
by digiblue00
Summary: At 15, there are only a few things that occupy a hormone-filled teenage boy's mind! So what should Elena Potato have to do to get her best friend's attention? Get an alter-ego of course! Life after the end of the comic series, spoilers!
1. Prologue

**There's something (wrong?) about Elena Potato**

**(A/N: Woot! I was inspired to write this fic and thought what better time to write this then on my birthday! However I was tired and so posted this up one day late but still, my very first MA multi-chaptered fic! I'm so excited! Enjoy!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Allergy because if I did I would have made sure the ending to the comic series didn't end up the way it did. P.S. I also do not own the movie, 'There's Something about Mary' even though my title was inspired by it. **

It was a great day, slightly warm but the clear blue skies and gentle winds made you forget about it. Two best friends had sat themselves on the school field with their school books spread all around.

"Okay, I've put 1919 as the year of the Great Depression and I'm quite sure about this. What do you think?" Elena asked as she gently tapped her pen on the worksheet she was working on as she waited for her friend's answer.

She received none.

It was a great day, slightly warm but the Oldmill Middle School cheerleaders made you forget about your homework, the weather and your friend. That is, if you were Ezekiel Zick or course.

"Never mind." Elena said to her friend after waiting for a while. "I've confirmed my answer. It's on page 54."

Again, no response.

There was a few minutes of pause as Elena continued her work. She was excited to finish up her last assignment since her parents had given her permission to catch the new Ghosto movie with Zick, provided that she finished her homework.

"Hey Zick, I can't seem to get the date for the last question. Any ideas?"

"…"

"Come on Zick! I want to head to the Cineplex soon!"

It was a great day, slightly warm and perfect for stretching and warming up, if you were a cheerleader preparing for the regional championships. Not so great if you were one Elena Potato.

Slowly, the seconds turned to minutes and as the cheerleaders continued stretching so was Elena's patience.

"Zick?" _Did he hear me?_

Elena turned to look at her friend then turned to look at the cheerleaders who were now practicing their somersaults. Damnit!

"Zick, if you are going to continue to ignore me like that then I'm going home!" _'Boys!'_ She fumed, _'what's so great about cheerleaders anyways?'_

"…uh-huh…that's good…"

Elena sent him a nasty glare, one that would have sent dark phantoms and monster-skas scurrying away but not a single muscle of the tamer made any signs of movement.

Elena tidied her things and half walked and ran to her bicycle, all too eager to get home.

Zick heard the loud 'zip' of a schoolbag and turned to find his friend walking towards her bicycle, her pink school bag perching precariously on her right shoulder.

"Elena! Where are you going?" '_Weren't we supposed to discuss World History together?'_

Elena slammed the door shut as she threw her bag onto the floor of her room. 'What's that boy thinking when he knew that we were supposed to watch Ghosto: The Movie together!'

Elena sat down on her bed, deep in her thoughts about boys and hormones.

It was a great day, slightly warm but these were things you would forget about especially if you suddenly found the solution to your problems. One such person was Elena Potato.

**(A/N: Alright, this is the prologue to my new fic, hope that you have enjoyed reading it! Review please!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N: First chapter of the fic, I'm really sorry I took so long to upload it. I really wanted to make sure that the chapter was the best I could make it. Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 1**  
_Zick_

"Elena! Elena, wait up!"

Zick watched as his friend left the classroom with no sign of acknowledgement of his existence or of having heard him.

"A lover's quarrel Zick?" Pattie asked her tone reflected on the nasty smile on Mattie's face.

Not bothering to try and explain things, he too left the classroom without a second glance at his classmates or the sniggering duo to his left. Zick had hoped for a chance to have a nice long talk to Elena in the morning but no such chance came (not even when he had chased her all the way to school), which was also the reason why he had not cycled to school.

As he trudged back home, he gave a small sigh trying to reflect on his behaviour during the past few days to try and see what he had intentionally (or unintentionally) done to infuriate his best friend. However, he could not for the life of him remember what he had done wrong.

"May be it's just girl's stuff, things completely unrelated to me…" Zick told himself completely unaware that he was voicing his thoughts or loud and the stares he were receiving from passer-bys because of them.

"Poor dear… already losing it at such a young age, tsk tsk…" An old lady remarked as Zick walked past the bench she was sitting on. "Children these days are just so stressed isn't that right, Polly?"

"Squawk!" Replied the parrot on her right.

Zick turned right into his neighbourhood. As the houses passed him by, he began to mentally prepare himself for a big scolding. He made to walk up to Elena's house when he saw an anxious-looking but very pretty girl with long red hair looking up and down the street almost as if she was searching for something.

'_I'm sure Elena would understand.'_ Zick thought, _'besides it's not everyday when one gets to help a pretty girl.'_

"Hi!"

He gave his brightest smile to the girl who reciprocated it with a small and forced smile of her own. "…Hi…"

"You look a little lost…"

"Umm… y-yeah! I am a little lost since... since this is my first time visiting Oldmill you see."

He gave a small chuckle upon hearing her answer and couldn't help but think how adorable she looked when she was so flustered. "Well… If you don't mind I'd be happy to help you out since I'm familiar with the area."

At this point, Zick saw how nervously picking at the hem of her skirt and took her silence into consideration.

"Don't worry, I really meant it when I offered my help and this neighbourhood is really safe." He extended his hand towards her in a gesture of friendship and trust and with a smile said, "Come on."

"O-Okay…"

Zick spent the entire afternoon showing the girl around Oldmill. He did not know what she was doing there except that she was a visitor plus she seemed really interested in the history of the old village.

Slightly worn out, Zick brought her to a small café well-known for its authenticity and old-school swivel stools.

The chubby but kindly owner smiled at Zick as he placed their order on the table and walked away.

"Don't be shy, eat up! It's on me!"

"Oh… I don't know what to say, you really don't have to do this…"

"Don't say that, now dig in!"

The girl picked up her fork and began to take her first few bites of her ice-cream float, considerably brightened by Zick's grin.

The duo spent an hour at the café before it was time to leave.

Zick stared at his shoes, feeling a little awkward as she stood in front of him.

"Umm, I know this sounds weird but although we spent the afternoon talking… I still don't know your name… My name's Ezekiel Zick by the way, but everyone calls me Zick… You don't have to tell me your name if you don't want… But, that is- err, you don't have to force yourself…"

Zick mentally kicked himself for acting like such an idiot and had to forcibly bite his cheek to calm down and shut up.

"My name's Myra Johnson. Thanks for everything Zick."

He blushed as Myra leaned over and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"I'll see you around!"

"… Wow…"

His hand touched the area she kissed and as he stood there staring at the street, vowed that he would never wash his left cheek ever again.

It took some time before he remembered that he had promised his mother to help her out in her greenhouse and he walked back home, his mind filled with thoughts of the mysterious Myra.

**(A/N: See you in the next chapter and review please! Ja ne~!)**


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Yay! I finally get to post this chapter! Sorry that I took so long to do so, I was lazy. This chapter may get a little angst-y 'cause I wanted to explore possible feelings of the different characters since the end of the comic series. Slight spoiler for those who haven't read the end, you've been warned! Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I really do not own Monster Allergy because if I did I would have made the entire comic series longer and end it on a better note…**

**Chapter 2**

_Elena_

Elena hurriedly packed her things into her school bag and then dashed out of her classroom ignoring her best friend's cries of asking her to stay.

"Elena! Elena, wait up!"

She paused briefly but ran off almost as soon as she stopped.

"Sorry," she muttered under her breath as she ran out of the school compound. She had no time to waste and she could not stop for anything or anyone. She chose a shortcut that she had recently discovered after her fight with Zick which cut travelling distance by almost three times even via bicycle.

As she sped past the trees, she could not help but ask herself how Zick was feeling now that she wasn't talking to him. The voice inside her quickly answered her question, _'Probably doesn't even miss you at all, which gives you all the more reason to carry out your idea!'_ It definitely wasn't a pleasant answer but nevertheless it helped to strengthen her resolve.

The moment she reached home, she set about her plan locking the door of her bedroom and drawing the curtains. She already knew by heart that if Zick was walking home, it would take him approximately 25 minutes which meant that she had to get ready in 15 minutes.

She was wearing a soft pink-coloured tube top with a black, rhinestone-adorned mini skirt (the shortest that she allowed herself to wear). Her long wavy honey-red locks were now straightened and flowed down her back. A light touch of makeup was applied on her face and even her hazel eyes were now jade green, courtesy of colour contacts. In short, one would not believe that she was Elena Potato, tomboy of Oldmill.

She checked her watch, looked herself in the mirror then gently tiptoed out of the house. She prayed that neither parent nor younger sibling would notice her otherwise she would have to endure an eternity of being fussed over.

As she stood from her spot – at the corner of the intersection – she wringed her hands in nervousness and chewed on her lip. She quickly glanced up and down the streets of Oldmill as she looked up from her watch and realised that 25 minutes were almost up. Zick would reach home soon.

'Elena Potato, what exactly do you think you are doing?' Came a snide voice in her head as she paced around.

"Being stupid obviously…" She replied under her breath, irritated with herself, irritated with Zick, anxious to see him but also afraid that he would find out and then laugh at her… The more she thought about things, the sicker she felt and the more convinced she was that she should rush home and hide herself in her room before anyone she knew spotted her. She turned around, ready to run home, not caring if she tripped and fell while wearing her heels.

"Hi!"

She looked up to see the one person she dreaded yet longed to see the most, the root of all her problems grinning brightly at her.

"You look a little lost…" Zick's sentence began but after that she could hardly hear what he said. Truthfully, she had missed her best friend dearly and now that he was standing so close to her in ages, she just wanted to hug him and apologise for her idiocy and aloofness.

It was only after a while did she realise that she had not given him a reply and that he was still patiently waiting for her response.

"Umm… y-yeah! I am a little lost since this is my first time visiting Oldmill you see…" She finished lamely certain that no one would believe the pathetic lie she just gave. Yet, Zick just nodded sympathetically to her 'woes' and gave her another smile.

"Well… if you don't mind, I stay around her and I would be happy to show you around."

'There you go Elena! Here's your chance!' Screamed a voice inside her but before she could say anything to Zick, yet another voice said, 'you can't seem to eager after all, you're supposed to be "new" isn't?' As the two voices raged inside of her and she sought to figure out what was the most satisfactory reply she could give Zick, he had already begun to speak.

"Oh, don't worry. This neighbourhood is really safe."

She looked at him and seeing him with such an earnest look on his face made it really difficult to reject his offer.

"O-okay…" She stammered unable to believe her stroke of good luck. 'He actually believed my story and he couldn't recognise me!'

As they walked through the streets of Oldmill, Elena could feel the tension that had knotted itself in the pit of her stomach slowly begin to ease away. There were no annoying classmates mocking them, no family members fussing over how cute they looked as a "pair" (to quote her mother) and finally, and she felt guilty for even feeling that way, there were no monsters surrounding them. To the whole world they looked as if they should, a boy and a girl walking together enjoying each other's company.

If one had to ask what exactly caused Elena to feel that way about monsters then their answer would lie in the events that had unfolded that very day. The day which made Elena cringe and hate herself more. Ever since she knew that Zick gave up his powers for her, she blamed herself for it.

'It's all your fault Elena," the voices in her head said constantly reminding her, giving her no rest from the guilt and embarrassment she felt. Although he had assured her that it was not her fault and ultimately it was his decision, she always felt responsible for it.

For three whole days after the hated incident, she locked herself in her room and refused to visit him despite constant pleas from her parents and calls from him. In her mind she only wanted to avoid looking at or be reminded of the existence of monsters which was hard considering that Bombolo was lying beside her asking for food for most of that three day period. In the end, she gave up on her childish and ignorant plan.

Though the plan to avoid monsters was abandoned, it didn't mean now, five years later, she had learnt to cope with things. In fact, she was finding it increasingly harder to do so. With the gift of Sight, she could not pretend that she couldn't see monsters neither could she ignore the monsters she saw which made her all the more guilty when Zick could not see them himself and she had to describe them to him.

The worse of all was that she could feel herself slowly losing Zick, losing him to the one thing she hated being associated with, the ordinary.

"Don't be shy, eat up!"

With that simple statement, he had broke through her chain of thoughts and she remembered that after being introduced to the Oldmill Library, he had brought her to a sweets shop for drinks. She felt her cheeks burn, how could she have been so selfish and consumed by her own thoughts that she forgot that she was with him?

As he ate his sundae, he gestured to her to eat the desert in front of her. Her embarrassment increased twofold, he had actually very sweetly ordered a chocolate sundae for her.

"Oh man…" she said in a voice that mixed with emotion, "I don't know what to say."

To that he automatically replied, "then don't waste the food and eat," after giving her a bright and encouraging smile, he resumed eating his sundae.

'Elena, just eat your sundae and don't worry so much." She told herself as she scooped up a spoonful of chocolate.

They stayed at the shop for an hour hardly talking but still enjoying the other's company albeit in silence. When the time came to go home, one could sense the reluctance to part ways from both parties. Elena tried to hide hers by looking away and up into the sky to watch the setting sun. She opened her mouth to bid him farewell but was stopped short by him.

"Umm… this sounds weird but although we've been talking for the whole afternoon… I still don't know your name… Mine's Ezekiel Zick by the way, but everyone calls me Zick."

Elena smiled deeply touched that Zick cared to know her "name" so much but also very amused at seeing him so flustered for the first time in her life. At that point, she realised that she had not given her new persona a name.

'Name! I knew I had forgotten something! What's my name?' She thought frantically, discreetly looking around hoping for a stroke of good luck. Across the street from where they stood was a CD store with a poster that read "Michael Jackson CDs in stores now!" Her brain quickly processed this and the letters 'M' and 'J' appeared in her mind's eye.

She gave what she hoped was a cute smile but just before she gave her "name", other words like "revenge" and "payback" also appeared in her mind's eye.

"My name's Myra Johnson. Thanks for everything Zick. You're really sweet." She leaned forward and just as she gave him a small peck on his left cheek, an evil laugh rang in her ears. 'That's for the kiss you gave during Snyakutz Rumble!' She smiled at him, then after a moment's hesitation sent a wink flying across her shoulder.

Yup, it had been a good day for Elena Potato.

**(A/N: 2nd chapter completed! =)**** Please review!)**


End file.
